herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aphrodite (Disney)
Aphrodite is a character from Disney's ''Hercules. ''She is the Olympian Goddess of love and beauty. She is loved and adored by many and she even has her own theme song. Aphrodite is also a daughter of Zeus. Although silent in the film, she is voiced by Lisa Kudrow in the animated series. Physical Appearance In the film, she appears as a slender, beautiful woman of young age with pink skin and very long, blonde hair reaching down to her legs. She wears slight makeup consisting of deep purple eyeliner. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes standing out from the corners of her eyes. Her clothing consists of a purple, single-strapped dress, fashioned in the style of the times of Ancient Greece; it consists a heart-shaped brooch on the strap, and a skirt reaching down to her feet with a slit cut at the front just after reaching her thighs. She also wears a pair of golden high heels that match her hair color as well as two ankle bracelets in the same color. Since she is a goddess, she gives off a pink and gold luminescence. Personality The goddess of love is very friendly, calm, and benevolent, but she can also get annoyed at times. She initially acts very refined, but after her introductions tends to fall into a relaxed "valley girl" personality. Her introductions are accompanied by a musical jingle, which everybody, herself included, regards as very tiring. She is established as being romantically involved with Hephaestus, although this is never elaborated on. Film In the film, she has a very minor role in which she only appears in minor cameos. In the beginning of the film, she is present for the party celebrating the arrival of Zeus and Hera's newborn child Hercules. However, shortly afterwards, Pain and Panic kidnap the child and turn him mortal. She, along with the rest of the gods are sent by Zeus to search for the missing child, only to come up unsuccessful. Eighteen years later, she is seen imprisoned with the other Gods after they lost against Hades and the Titans. Luckily she and the other Gods are freed by Hercules. At the end of the film, after Hercules decides to be a mortal on Earth, Phil attempts to flirt with her, she then passionately kisses him before Hercules pulls him away. Animated TV series spin-off In the animated series, she makes numerous appearances and acts as the force behind the plot in quite a few episodes. Hercules and the Big Kiss In this episode, Cassandra foresees herself kissing Icarus so she decides to sell her soul to Hades in order to prevent this. After Hercules hears of this he asks for Aphrodite's help, who proceeds to give him Cupid's bow and arrows to make Cassandra fall in love with Icarus thus breaking Hades' deal. After Hades sends a Cobra-like humanoid to terrorists the town Cassandra lives in, Aphrodite blows a kiss at the monster, causing it to become hypnotized and later fall asleep. Icarus is knocked into a death-like coma in the process, to which Aphrodite tells Cassandra that the only to revived him is to have him receive a kiss from his true love, which happens to be Cassandra. After a brief song on whether to kiss or not, Cassandra reluctantly kisses him, thus making her vision come true, but more importantly revives him. As Icarus begins chasing her demanding her to give him another kiss, Hades attempts to flirt with Aphrodite, but she quickly rejects his offer and tells him that she is engaged to Hesphaestus, to which she summons and drives Hades away. Hercules and the Dream Date In this episode, Hercules wants a date to the Aphrodesia Dance so he asks Aphrodite to bring his clay sculpture to life. She perfects the sculpture by embodying her Hercules physical and personality attributes. She names the creation Galatea, whom Hercules thanks her for and believes is perfect. However, due to a flaw in her personality (which Hercules stated for her to be "crazy for him"), she starts to become obsessed with Hercules and begins chasing him until he strands her on an island. Later, after Galatea invades the dance and is turned to stone, Aphrodite arrives and lectures Hercules about his flaws, he apologizes and decides to give revive Galatea and give her a more sane personality. Hercules and the Gorgon Aphrodite is called on to help Medusa make new friends. After having an argument with Hades, the two decide to offer Medusa a deal each to help Medusa make friends without turning them into stone. Aphrodite offers Medusa a pair of sunglasses that nullify the petrifying effects of her eyes, but Medusa rejects it over Hades offer, where he agrees to turn her into a normal human for one day and adds that if she can make at least one friend during that time, he would release her from his debt. Eventually after Medusa befriends Hercules but later turns him into stone, Aphrodite comes to stop Hades from making Medusa his slave and notes that she had made a friend during that time: Hercules. Aphrodite reverts Hercules back to normal, and Medusa then asks if she can use the sunglasses Aphrodite previously offered to her, to which she agrees. After Hercules and Medusa leave, Hades tries to flirt with Aphrodite once more, which she rejects him again and summons a furious Hespheastus, resulting in Hades making a quick retreat. Powers and Abilities *Aphrodite possesses the natural powers and abilities of an Olympian goddess such as: immortality, omnipresence, superhuman strength, metamorphosis and teleportation. *As the Goddess of Love and Beauty, she has control over love and beauty and is responsible for creating love between mortals. *At one point in the main film, Hades told her, "Hey, nice dress, just as she got captured, causing her to make a flirtatious motion. *In the animated TV series, whenever she walks, she leaves behind a trail of flowers, this could suggest she may have slight naturakinetic power. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mythology Category:In Love Category:Extravagant Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Monarchs Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Amazons Category:Philanthropists Category:Archenemy Category:Hypnotists Category:Supporters Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:Feminists Category:Angels Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes